mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Trigg vs. Makoto Takimoto
The first round began and Trigg landed a leg kick. Takimoto landed a right hand and another. Another big right hand and Trigg kneed the face. They clinched. Takimoto got a throw to guard. Four thirty-five. Exciting fight so far. Trigg was trying to work the rubber guard. Four fifteen. Takimoto shut that down. Four minutes. Trigg shoved him off and they stood to the clinch. Trigg broke kneeing the body and he landed a right hand as well. They were back to the clinch now. They broke. Trigg landed a body kick. Takimoto worked for a single. Trigg was defending with three fifteen. Takimoto pulled half-guard. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Trigg postured up and landed a left hand and another. He landed another big left hand. He passed to side control with two minutes. Trigg kneed the body. An accidental headbutt there I think. Trigg tried to mount but took the back. One thirty. Trigg landed six or seven big body shots but Takimoto was through the ropes and they stood them up. They continued. Takimoto landed a left hook and ate a body kick and a leg kick with one fifteen. Trigg got a single to half-guard. One minute. Trigg stood. Trigg landed a left hand with thirty-five and he came down to half-guard and dodged a kneebar. Fifteen. The first round ended. The second round began. Takimoto missed an uppercut and ate a front kick. Takimoto blocked a high kick. Takimoto landed a left hook and a right hand. Takimoto stuffed asingle. Trigg got a trip to side control. Four thirty. Trigg kneed the body. Four fifteen with another knee. Another knee. Another knee there. Four minutes. Trigg was trying to isolate the arm. He mounted, nope Takimoto regained half-guard there. Trigg stood. Three thirty-five. He landed a left hand. He missed another coming down to butterfly guard. Three fifteen. Trigg stood with a body shot and a pair of left hands and he came back down to half-guard with three minutes. He is dominating Takimoto. Trigg landed a hammerfist. Two thirty-five. He landed a hammerfist. A big right and a left. He stood. He came down with a big left to half-guard once again. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Trigg landed a left hand. He stood and missed a soccer kick. Takimoto stood. Trigg worked for a single and he got it to side control but Takimoto was working for a kimura from there with one thirty. Trigg landed three or four body shtos. Takimoto kept working for it. One fifteen remainning. Trigg landed some more body shots. One minute. Trigg landed some more body shots defending it. Thirty-five with some more body shots. Fifteen as Trigg escaped and landed a right and a left and he was in half-guard. He kneed the body twice as the second round ended. Both fighters were slow to get up. The third round began. Trigg landed a leg kick and ate a harder one. They clinched and Takimoto got a foot sweep and kneed the face on the way up. Trigg got his own foot sweep to half-guard. Four thirty-five left. Four fifteen. Takimoto regained guard. Four minutes. Trigg stood. Three thirty-five. He came back down to half-guard. Takimoto was struggling to get the butterflies, he did and retained guard. Three fifteen left. Trigg stood. Takimoto tried to stand and Trigg took the back with three minutes. He landed six hammerfists in under. Takimoto tried to turn for an armbar. Trigg defended and got on top back to the butterflies. Two thirty-five. Takimoto retained guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. The referee stood them up with one fifty-five. They exchanged wildly and clinched. One thirty-five. Trigg kneed the thigh. They broke away. One fifteen. Takimoto landed a left hook and a right hand and hurt Trigg. Trigg got another single to guard however. One minute. Trigg passed to half-guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Trigg landed a good hammerfist. The third round ended. Trigg shook hands with him on the ground. Trigg had the unanimous decision.